I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breather assembly for an internal combustion engine and, in particular, to a breather assembly which mounts to the crankcase valve cover of the engine and includes a drain back tube for returning condensed oil to the crankcase for more efficient operation of the engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines require proper crankcase ventilation for efficient operation. Crankcase vapors are in constant circulation and highly turbulent during engine operation. The crankcase vapor includes oil which must be separated from the vapor before vapor is released to the atmosphere. In order to control the ventilation of the crankcase a breather device is utilized to allow air to pass into and out of the crankcase as pressure within the crankcase changes during operation of the engine. However, merely expelling the crankcase vapors results in uneconomical operation since the oil within the vapor is lost. Furthermore, the oil vapor will deposit on the external parts of the engine and pollute the atmosphere.
Breather assemblies for past internal combustion engines have included intricate baffling and filtering mediums to condense and filter the oil from the vapors travelling through the breather. The prior known breathers included multiple baffle chambers through which the vapor must travel and which cause the oil to condense within the breather. The liquid oil would thereafter drip out of the bottom of the breather back into the crankcase. Other breathers use the filtering material to condense the oil vapor which accumulates in the bottom of the breather housing and drips back into the crankcase. The past known assemblies depend upon a specific accumulation of oil before it is returned to the crankcase.